Thats What Love Is
by Fidyagami
Summary: bingung ngasih judul/Sakura memang cantik, dipandang dari sudut manapun masih enak dilihat. Dia cantik dan manis. Calon dokter pula. namun ia sudah dimiliki Konohamaru. Yang celakanya Konohamaru adalah adik kandungnya/ :P .:Narusaku:. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, lebai. Don't like? Don't read! Typo karena hanya di edit sekali!**

**NARUSAKU. Jadi yang benci jauh-jauh ya^^v**

**.**

**.**

**Thats What Love Is**

**.**

**.**

"Kakak, mau lihat pacarku?" ujar Konohamaru kepada kakaknya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu siang itu, baru saja Konohamaru masuk rumah dari pulang sekolah, dia sudah berteriak tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang sedari tadi membaca majalah mau tak mau menundanya dulu, ia menoleh kepada adik satu-satunya yang masih duduk di kelas tiga SMA itu, "Kau membawanya kemari?"

Pipi Konohamaru memerah sesaat, namun itu dapat dengan mudah dikuasainya kembali, "Dia ada di depan."

"Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk saja?"

Konohamaru merespon dengan mengangkat bahu, "Ayo lah kakak, lihat dulu orangnya." Konohamaru lebih mendekat lagi kepada Naruto, ia masih bersikeras untuk menyuruh kakaknya melihat pacarnya yang sekarang masih menunggu di luar.

"Yah baiklah." Ujar Naruto malas-malasan, namun akhirnya ia bergegas berdiri untuk memenuhi keinginan adiknya ini.

"Dia cantik kak, kakak pasti bangga padaku." Konohamaru mendahului Naruto berjalan keluar rumah dan Naruto di belakang mengekorinya.

"Heheheh, benarkah?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada bercanda. Langkah mereka sudah berada di depan rumah, Naruto melempar pandangan kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas motornya di luar pagar. Merasa ada yang datang gadis ini menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu sesaat, namun terasa lama bagi Naruto. Tatapan mata itu mampu menghilangkan seluruh pikirannya sekarang, dia terpanah, dia terjerat dan terjebak. Naruto tercengang sesaat melihat gadis di hadapannya ini. Seolah dia tersambar aliran listrik berkekuatan tinggi. Mata itu… mata yang sangat menggugah hidupnya.

Kemudian gadis pink itu menarik senyum di antara kedua pipi putihnya. Sekali lagi Naruto terkesiap kagum dengan senyumnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun otak lemotnya masih mencerna apa yang sudah dirasakannya ini. Yah, andai dia tahu.

Namun perkataan Konohamaru mampu membuyarkan lamunan kosong Naruto, "Kakak kenapa masih ada di sini, ayo mendekat kearahnya."

Bersama-sama mereka mendekat kearah gadis yang bernama Sakura itu, gadis itu kali ini tersenyum tipis kearah Konohamaru yang datang kepadanya.

"Sakura, ini kakakku." Konohamaru memperkenalkan kakaknya.

Kemudian pandangan Sakura kearah Naruto. Masih dengan menggunakan sarung tangan motornya Sakura menjulurkan tangan yang direspon Naruto agak lama.

"Sakura Haruno." Ujar Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Setelah Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya tangan mereka yang terkait kini sudah dilepas.

Hanya keheningan setelah itu yang dirasakan Naruto. Mungkin saat ini dia gugup. Sejuta kata yang selalu ia lontarkan kepada orang yang baru dikenal. Sekarang ia menjadi orang pemalu bicara dan nyerocos. Entah mengapa ia tak tahu.

Sakura juga merasakan tidak ada lagi yang akan dibicarakannya kepada Naruto. Lagipula gadis ini tidak terlalu pandai bercanda gurau kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Ia akan merespon orang asing kalau orang itu bertanya duluan. Sakura menghadap Konohamaru lagi, "Aku akan pulang ya, nanti malam jadi kan?"

Setelah Konohamaru merespon jawaban Sakura, sekali lagi gadis itu pamit, "Aku pulang dulu ya kak." Ujar Sakura kepada Naruto dengan sopan. Sakura memang sangat sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Ini sudah diterpkan dalam keluarganya.

kemudian gadis itu meluncurkan motornya lagi ke tengah jalan raya. Mata Naruto dan Konohamaru masih memandang Sakura sampai dia menghilang.

"Bagaimana kak?" tanya Koonohamaru bermaksud ingin tahu pendapat kakaknya tentang Sakura.

"Yah lumayan dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Heh, kakak sendiri kapan mau memperkenalkan pacarmu kepada adikmu ini."

"Kakak kan belum punya pacar. Ah, bagaimana kau ini."

"Salah kakak sendiri kenapa tidak mau kalau aku perkenalkan dengan teman-temanku."

"Temanmu masih kecil semua." Setelah itu Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Konohamaru sendirian.

"Yeh, terserahlah." Ujar Konohamaru sendiri. Tak lama kemudian Konohamaru masuk ke dalam rumah pula.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno memang cantik. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, ia enak dilihat. Tubuh tinggi semampai. Kulitnya putih bersih. Calon dokter pula kata Konohamaru. Pokoknya tipe yang sempurna.

Sayangnya dia sudah jadi milik Konohamaru. Dan celakanya Konohamaru adik kandung tersayangnya.

Awalnya Naruto hanya kagum dengan gadis itu. Tapi sekarang setelah setiap malam minggu Sakura kerumah, ia malah harus memendam rasa cintanya.

Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto, Sakura dan Konohamaru duduk di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Namikaze bersama sambil bercanda ria. Dan entah mengapa Naruto suka sekali disaat-saat seperti ini. Walau pun Naruto hanya duduk di depan Sakura dengan Konohamaru di sampingnya, ini sudah cukup.

Semenjak Konohamaru sudah punya pacar. Ia selalu mengajak malam minggu pacarnya, tapi dengan Naruto bersamanya pula. Konohamaru merasa kasihan dengan kakaknya yang sendirian di rumah. Jadi jika dia pergi berjalan bersama Sakura. Pasti Naruto diajak.

Konohamaru masih asyik bercerita dengan Sakura tentang masalahnya. Dengan cermat Sakura mendengarkannya dan sekali-sekali dia meresponnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang duduk di sofa lain ikut mendengar juga walaupun tidak menyimaknya dengan baik.

Biasanya Sakura akan menasihatinya dan memberi jalan keluar bagi Konohamaru setelah selesai bercerita. Namun hari ini dia diam saja. Entahlah mengapa.

Namun yang membuat Naruto semakin mengharapkannya ketika mata emerald itu meliriknya sekilas di tengah canda guraunya bersama Konohamaru. Bukan sekali saja. Ini sering sekali. Pandangannya seolah ingin menatap terus mata itu. Dan Naruto merasakan benih-benih cinta hadir di antara mereka.

"Aku pulang ya." Jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul Sembilan. Dan memang jam seperti ini Sakura akan pulang.

Tidak lupa pula gadis pink itu berpamitan dengan Naruto dengan sopan. Senyum yang dilemparnya seolah memancing Naruto untuk lebih mengenalnya lagi. Seandainya Sakura bukan milik Konohamaru, mungkin akan langsung Naruto ambil.

Hari ini Sakura tidak bawa motor. Dan malam sudah mulai larut. Kebetulan Konohamaru mulas sakit perut sekarang. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengantar Sakura pulang, namun nyatanya sekarang ia tidak bisa.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?" tawar Naruto penuh harap agar gadis itu mau menerimanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Sakura, "Konohamaru aku pulang ya, kakakmu yang antar." Ujar Sakura dari depan pintu dengan suara agak sedikit keras, agar Konohamaru yang berada di WC mendengar.

"Ya." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Konohamaru dari dalam.

Kemudian Naruto mengantar Sakura dengan menggunakan mobil milik keluarganya. Setelah mereka berdua duduk di dalam. Naruto mulai menekan gas dan menjalankan mobil itu.

Di tengah jalan hanya ada keheningan saja. Mereka tidak tahu harus ngobrol dan cara apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar suasana agak mencair.

Naruto masih terus menyetir dengan baik, sedangkan Sakura terus memandangi jalanan raya dari balik kaca mobil.

"Omong-omong rumahmu di sekitar mana?" akhirnya Naruto menemukan pertanyaan yang pas untuk dilontarkannya.

"Oh iya, kakak tidak tahu kan rumahku," Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto, "Ehm di sekitar Universitas Konoha kak, tidak jauh dari sana."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti ia tahu di mana tempat itu berada, "Berarti rumahmu dekat dengan kampusku."

"Oh, kakak kulyah di sana? Hahah, aku baru tahu."

"Memangnya Konohamaru tidak pernah bercerita."

"Tidak pernah, dia hanya bercerita tentang balap motor dan tentang dia dihukum saja."

"Kau memang pendengar yang baik buat Konohamaru." Ujar Naruto masih konsen dengan apa yang tengah dikemudikannya ini, namun sesekali dia menoleh menghadap Sakura.

"Ehm, tidak juga sih." Ujar Sakura pelan, "Memang sifatnya dirumah seperti apa?"

"Ehm apa ya? Dia agak istimewa di rumah, mungkin karena dia anak bungsu."

"Dia manja ya?"

"Tidak juga. Menurutmu sendiri dia seperti apa orangnya?"

"Maaf ya kak…" Sakura menggantung perkataannya , yang membuat Naruto menunggu jawabannya, "Dia sedikit manja dan kekanakkan." Tambah Sakura lagi.

Ckiit.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan kampusnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah begitulah, aku bosan." Ujar Sakura yang membuat Naruto tidak mengerti atas penjelasan maksudnya.

Naruto menghadap Sakura, "Hah?"

"Intinya aku tidak suka dia, jangan memberitahukannya tentang ini ya?" Sakura menatap mata Naruto, seolah mata itu meminta dengan memohon.

Naruto menyeringai sesaat, entah mengapa hatinya sangat lega setelah mendengar semua itu dari mulut Sakura. Seharusnya ia marah pada gadis ini. Dan seharusnya hatinya tidak tenang seperti ini.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kenapa gadis ini mau memberitahukan ini kepadanya?

"Kakak?" Panggil Sakura lagi.

"Naruto, panggil aku Naruto saja."

"Aku sudah terbiasa begitu."

"Tidak apa, tidak masalah." Ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"A—aku." Tiba-tiba Naruto mendadak gugup. Bagus! Disaat begini dia menjadi seperti ini.

Sakura mengangkat alis sebelah bingung, namun setelah itu dia malah terkikik geli seolah sudah tahu maksud dari tingkah laku Naruto.

"Katakan saja." Ujarnya memancing.

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangkat senyumnya, "Entah mengapa aku menyukaimu." Ujarnya lepas dan tulus.

Sakura hanya diam saja dengan ekspresi datar, namun ia diam bukan berarti ia melamun, ia sedang berpikir apa yang akan ia jawab setelah ini.

"Aku juga merasa begitu." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap ke bawah, seolah gigi mesin mobil itu sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Yah, kau beda dari Konohamaru, kau lebih dewasa darinya, dan aku menyukaimu juga." Jawab Sakura dengan mantap. Kali ini ia berani menatap mata biru itu dengan kesungguhan.

"Sakura?" Naruto menarik Sakura merapat ke tubuhnya, entah mengapa hasratnya meledak begitu memuncak sekarang. Kejutan lain. Apa yang dirasakan Naruto sedang Sakura rasakan pula, wanita itu tidak memprotes atau marah diperlakukan seperti itu, "Kita pacaran saja ya?" ujar Naruto lagi.

Masih dalam posisi diam Naruto menunggu jawaban Sakura dan ternyata gadis itu merespon juga, "Kita diam-diam saja dulu."

Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Seolah belum puas melihat mata Sakura ia masih memandangnya terus. Kali ini senyuman lebih lebar dan senyuman kemenangan yang dituangkannya.

Setelah itu dia mulai menginjak kembali gas mobil menelusuri lorong kecil tempat rumah Sakura terletak.

Tapat di depan rumah gadis itu mereka berhenti, kemudian Sakura pun turun dari sana. Sebelum Naruto pergi dari sana. Sakura sempat mencium pipinya sekilas. Walaupun begitu itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto yakin kalau Sakura juga mulai menyukainya.

Masalahnya Konohamaru saja belum pernah diciumnya.

.

.

.

Setiap hari kalau Naruto pulang kampus lebih cepat ia selalu menghampiri rumah Sakura. Terkadang ia bermain sampai malam dan bermalam minggu bersama. Malah terkadang mereka jalan keluar bersama.

Sejak saat itu Naruto selalu jarang di rumah dan dia terus pulang malam. Jika pulang mukanya selalu tersenyum bahagia. Kedua orangtuanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dan ini menjadi kecurigaan Konohamaru terhadap kakaknya. Ternyata kakaknya curang, punya pacar tapi diam saja.

Sakura selalu mencari alasan kepada Konohamaru untuk tidak bertemu dulu dengan alasan ada les tambahan untuk kelulusan nanti. Kelulusan masih lama sebenarnya, namun gadis ini bilang ia akan mempersiapkannya dari sekarang. Dan nyatanya Konohamaru percaya.

Sewaktu hari Konohamaru memainkan HP Naruto. Di sana ia melihat pesan dari nomor yang sudah dihapalnya. Ia tahu itu nomor siapa dan cara SMS-nya. Konohamaru mengernyit bingung dan mencerna setiap kata pesan masuk tersebut.

Isinya lumayan membuat Konohamaru curiga. Isinya berupa selamat malam, dan ucapan biasa. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi daya tariknya. Ada pesan yang dikirimkan Sakura adalah sebuah puisi. Sebuah puisi tentang cinta. Namun sangking cinta Konohamaru dengan Sakura, ia tidak mau berpikir yang macam-macam dan menuduhnya.

Sampai akhirnya Konohamaru melihat dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri saat itu Naruto masuk ke rumah Sakura.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kerumah Sakura dengan tujuan akan belajar bersama pada hari libur ini.

Dengan amarah memuncak Konohamaru berbalik arah, mempercepat laju motornya ke tempat yang sudah tidak pernah dikunjunginya lagi. Ke tempat balap motor liar.

Dan sore itu Naruto mendapat kabar dari ibunya dari rumah sakit, bahwa sekarang Konohamaru masuk rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan dalam balap liarnya.

.

Tergesa-gesa Naruto dan Sakura berjalan cepat di tengah koridor rumah sakit Konoha. mereka berjalan menuju kamar inap Konohamaru saat itu.

Hati Sakura mencelos takut ketika dilihatnya Konohamaru terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Mukanya yang sembab akibat tertabrak benda keras. Perban yang melilit di dahinya dan sikunya, serta bekas darah yang merembes dari kulit dalamnya.

Ketika Konohamaru melihat Sakura datang bersama Naruto, ternyata benar. Mereka datang bersama-sama. Dan ini tambah meyakinkan hati Konohamaru bahwa Sakura dan Naruto terus bersama dari siang tadi.

Malam ini begitu dingin dirasakan Konohamaru. Hatinya terluka dengan luka tambahan disekujur tubuhnya. Sakura masih menangis di hadapannya. Dia tidak peduli sekuat apa gadis itu menangis dan menjerit di depannya.

"Kenapa kau masih melakukan itu?" ujar Sakura emosi, "Begini kan jadinya! Aku sudah melarangmu." Sakura masih terisak, namun kini suaranya agak melemah.

Konohamaru hanya tersenyum pelan di atas tempat tidur, "Jangan pulang dulu ya." Ujarnya kepada Sakura.

Orangtua Konohamaru hanya tersenyum dengan kejadian manis di depannya ini. Tadinya Kushina menangis kini sudah tidak lagi berkat kedatangan Sakura.

Naruto hanya memandang pasrah dari pintu kamar rawat inap kejadian di depannya ini. Memang dulu Konohamaru sering kecelakaan. Namun ketika ia mengenal Sakura ia sudah mulai jarang menyentuhnya. Dan entah mengapa sekarang ia menyentuhnya lagi. Itu lah yang mengganjal di hati Naruto.

Namun, sedikit sentuhan hangat di hati Konohamaru. Ia tersenyum pelan melihat pacarnya masih menunggunya di rumah sakit sampai larut malam. Dan entah mengapa hati Konohamaru mengatakan bahwa gadis ini masih menyukainya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, saat Sakura akan keluar rumah dan berencana akan kerumah sakit lagi, tiba-tiba batang hidung Naruto nongol dari luar pagarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Seolah dia sudah tahu tujuan Sakura. Naruto mencegatnya dulu sesaat, mungkin ada yang akan dikatakannya.

"Sakura,mau ke rumah sakit kan? Aku sarankan lebih baik tidak usah."

"Kenapa?" ujar Sakura marah, kenapa juga Naruto harus melarangnya menemui Konohamaru.

"Dia akan pindah sekolah dan dia akan mengajakmu ke sana."

"Pindah sekolah? Kemana?"

"Ke Tokyo, dia ingin kau juga bersamanya."

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?"

"Entahlah aku tahu itu dari kedua orang tuaku. Mereka bicara soal itu padaku semalam." Jelas Naruto memohon, "Jadi aku mohon Sakura jangan temui dia."

"Tapi dia menyuruhku jangan tidak datang hari ini. Pantas saja dia bilang semalam akan mengatakan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak mau jika kau bersamanya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Naruto balik tanya dengan garang, "Karena aku mencintaimu Sakura, maaf aku egois." Naruto terdiam menyesali perkataannya barusan, lantas ia melemparkan lagi perkataan kepada Sakura, "Kau boleh mengambil pilihan."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, "Adikmu itu nekat, jadi maaf." Ujar Sakura, kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju keluar pagar rumah. Gadis itu langsung menaikki motor yang sudah siap di jalankan. Dan tak lama kemudian motor itu melaju cepat.

Naruto masih terpaku sesaat di sana. Sempat ia kecewa atas semuanya, namun entah pikiran apa yang menghampirinya, tiba-tiba ia ingin menyusul Sakura dengan motornya pula.

Bergegas dia mengendarai motornya melaju di tengah jalan. Ia tidak peduli mengendarai motor tersebut dengan ngebut di tengah keberutungan memihak kepadanya, karena Sakura sudah ada di depannya.

"Sakura!" pria itu terus berteriak diantara kerumunan kendaraan di jalan sana. Semua mata jadi melirik kearahnya. Naruto tidak peduli orang berkata apa, yang penting Sakura mau menoleh kearahnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura merasakan ada yang memanggil di belakangnya. Kebetulan pada saat itu jalanan sedang macet. Sakura menoleh sesaat kebelakang. Ternyata Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya. Motornya menyelip-nyelip perlahan diantara mobil-mobil orang. Sungguh berbahaya sekali.

Orang yang juga bermotor di samping Sakura melirik ke arahnya. "Nona, sebaiknya kau temui pacarmu, nanti ada apa-apa dengannya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum masam kearah orang itu. Orang itu kenapa bisa menebak Sakura.

Dan ternyata benar perkataan orang tadi. Bagaikan doa yang langsung terkabulkan, motor Naruto terpeleset masuk paret besar yang mengapit jalan raya ini.

"Astaga!" ujar Sakura setelah ia mengetahui Naruto terjatuh.

Semua orang berkerumun membantunya naik ke atas. Lantas Sakura pun tidak mau tinggal diam. Ia meminggirkan motornya di pos polisi yang kebetulan ada di sana.

Berlari-lari Sakura menghampiri Naruto. Ia tidak peduli kalau sekarang kakinya sakit karena ia berlari menggunakan sandal tinggi. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan dengan paksa.

"Ya ampun Naruto!" Sakura menghambur mendekat lebih jelas keadaan Naruto. "Ya Tuhan!" Sakura memekik histeris. Ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto.

Gadis ini terlihat panik dan kebingungan. Naruto memang tidak mengeluarkan darah. Namun tangannya serasa mau patah dan tulang lehernya seperti pegal sekali. Ia meringis menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang terhempas dan tertimpa motor.

Langsung saja Sakura menyuruh orang-orang membantunya untuk membawa Naruto ke puskesmas terdekat.

.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat Naruto sudah selesai diobati dalam ruangan. Gadis itu masih diam duduk disampingnya.

"Sakura kau tidak akan ke rumah sakit kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Beri alasan yang jelas kenapa aku tidak boleh ke sana."

"Sudah kubilangkan, kalau Konohamaru akan mengajakmu keluar kota bersama, dia akan… melamarmu."

Sekali lagi Sakura menatap sosok Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti, "Aku kan bisa menolaknya."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Kau pasti tidak bisa menolaknya, kau tahu kenapa?" Naruto memberi jedah pembicaraannya, "Karena kali ini yang minta ibu dan ayahku juga."

Sakura tercengang sesaat, ia terdiam membisu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan jika benar-benar ia datang kerumah sakit nanti. Mungkin ia akan menurutinya, karena apa? Jelas saja karena kali ini yang minta kedua orangtuanya yang sudah Sakura anggap kedua orangtuanya pula.

"Iya, aku janji sampai malam aku tidak akan ke sana."

Naruto tersenyum sesaat kemudian. Entah mengapa tubuhnya tergerak untuk mencium sesaat dahi Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Naruto senang.

Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang. Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi besok.

.

.

.

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong, ternyata pikiran Sakura benar. Kemarin dia tidak datang ke rumah sakit dan akhirnya pasti berdampak buruk.

Konohamaru kecelakaan dan bukan itu saja. Kejutan untuk Sakura. Pria itu kini telah meninggal karena ulahnya sendiri.

Kemarin Konohamaru kecewa ketika Sakura tidak datang. Dengan kekuatan seadaanya Konohamaru kabur dari rumah sakit dan akan kerumah Sakura setelah ia menelan beberapa pil penyembuh lukannya. Namun dipertengahan jalan malam hari, ia jatuh dari motornya akibat terserempet mobil lain. Ia terpental jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Dan dengan keadaan yang belum pulih itu kini Konohamaru kehilangan nyawanya.

Dan itulah dilihatnya sekarang. Konohamaru telah diam selama-lamanya. Dia yang suka bercerita suka bercanda. Kini mulut itu tertutup untuk selamanya. Dia takkan tersenyum lagi, takkan tertawa lagi, takkan menggodanya lagi!

Konohamaru… Rintih Naruto parau dalam hati. Ia sempat menyesali dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia hanya bisa duduk di samping Sakura yang sekarang gadis itu seperti seonggok daging yang tak bernyawa.

Sakura merasakan tenggorokkannya panas, perih. Setiap dia akan menyebut namanya, yang keluar malah linangan air mata yang mengucur deras.

Naruto memandang ibunya yang sedari tadi meraung-raung sambil menangis dan menyebutkan nama anaknya. Kasihan ibunya, ia tidak tahu permasalahan anak bungsunya. Namun dia juga harus menanggung deritanya.

Beberapa perawat yang ada di sana ikut menenangkan ibunya. Sedangkan ayah. Dia hanya berdiri kaku di samping pintu rawat anaknya. Ayah juga sudah seperti seonggok daging yang lembek dan sudah busuk.

"Konohamaru." Panggil ibunya sambil memeluk tubuh anaknya yang sudah terbungkus kain putih. Ia masih menangis sedih atas kepergian anaknya.

Naruto menatap nanar adegan yang berada di hadapannya ini. Selama ini ibunya tidak pernah menangis seperti ini. Dan kali ini, kali ini dia menangis meraung, menyedikan. Dan ini semua atas kesalahannya.

.

.

Gerimis yang turun membasahi tanah pemakaman itu membuat suasana semakin kelabu. Payung-payung yang berkembang di atas kepala mereka seolah derita nestapa yang meliputi hati mereka.

Di tempat yang sepi ini, gundukkan tanah liat menjadi saksi bisu rahasia. Semua menitikkan air mata. Teman Konohamaru terlihat hadir di sana. Dan mereka hanya menyalahkan satu orang atas kejadian ini: Sakura.

Pasti ini terkait dengan gadis ini. Pasti. Mereka menerka semua itu dengan tepat dan benar.

Sedangkan orangtuanya tidak bisa lagi menyalahkan Sakura. Konohamaru sendirilah yang memilih. Dan mereka harus merelakannya, walau nyatanya sampai detik ini air mata terus meluncur dari mata nyonya Namikaze itu.

Naruto hampir tidak kuat menahan tubuh ibunya saat jasat Konohamaru masuk ke dalam liang kubur. Ibunya seakan-akan ingin ikut masuk menyertai di dalam.

"Konohamaru." Ratap ibunya saat batu nisan sudah di tancapkan di sana. "Kenapa kau pergi terlalu cepat."

Sakura hanya memandang nanar kejadian melankolis itu. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekat kearahnya dan berjongkok di samping ibu, "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku." Sakura ikut meratab juga. Ia masih merasakan kalau sekarang ia sedang bermimpi.

Kushina menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak bersalah." Namun saat ia akan berdiri dari sana tubuhnya merosot perlahan ke bawah dan ia pingsan.

Beberapa kerabat mereka memapah Kushina ke mobil dan menenangkan Kushina yang masih memanggil-manggil anaknya.

Naruto kembali lagi ke liang lahat saat dilihatnya Sakura masih berdiri di sana.

"Ini salahku." Ujar Naruto dari belakang Sakura. Ia hanya menatap punggung Sakura yang agak sedikit membungkuk saat itu.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Dan bukan salah siapa-siapa." Setelah itu Sakura berbalik melewati Naruto tanpa menatapnya dan berlalu dari sana.

Lidah dan tangan Naruto terlalu kelu untuk menghentikan dan menyuruh Sakura berbalik. Ia hanya diam di tempat sampai hujan semakin deras dan akhirnya ia pun minggir ke tempat yang teduh setelah badannya basah kuyub.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, untuk menemui Sakura sangat susah bagi Naruto. Gadis itu selalu tidak ada di rumah. Dan jika di sekolah dia pasti sudah pulang terus. Naruto menjadi bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin menenangkan hati gadis itu, tapi ia malah berlari terus.

Naruto menjadi tersiksa atas kesalahannya sendiri. ia bingung dan sulit mengerti dengan keadaan. Apa ini balasan untuknya? Setelah ia harus kehilangan adiknya ia malah akan kehilangan wanita itu. Kenapa tidak sekalian Naruto mati saja daripada ia harus menanggung semua derita?

Walaupun ia selalu mendengar Sakura tidak ada di rumah, namun ia selalu datang dan mencarinya dimana-mana. Ditempat biasa mereka becanda dan jalan. Di tempat yang Sakura pokonya dimana-mana sudah Naruto datangi. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Sampai akhirnya di dengarnya berita bahwa Sakura sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit dari pembantunya Sakura.

Ia langsung meloncat keatas motornya dan melajukannya kencang di tengah deruan klakson mobil. Dia terus melaju cepat sampai di tempat tujuan.

Ia melompati dua tangga sekaligus menyisihkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia memburu keruangan Sakura dan menerobos masuk.

Yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura yang terbaring lemah dan ibunya yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah ibu Sakura dan bertanya, "Ada apa dengan Sakura, Bi?"

"Dia… hanya butuh penenangan diri saja. Dia hanya sedikit tertekan. Mungkin dia akan segera bangun."

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham.

"Bibi akan pulang dulu, kau tidak keberatankan menjaga Sakura sebentar?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Kali ini dia mengangguk mantap. Dari anggukkannya, ibu Sakura yakin bahwa Naruto akan selalu menjaga anaknya.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya. Bibi akan datang lagi nanti malam." Ibu Sakura mengambil tasnya dan kemudian berjalan keluar dengan disertai pintu ruangan tertutup.

Naruto memandang wajah pucat Sakura sedang terpejam. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah tiap melihat wanita ini. Namun ia sangat ingin melindunginya. Dan niat itu kini semakin menjadi kuat.

Tiba-tiba diluar sana hujan mendadak turun dengan deras. Naruto hanya bisa memandang dari tempat duduknya—dari balik kaca jendela.

Kilat menyambar lagi gelegarnya lebih jelas dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sakura tersentak dari tidurnya dan ia memekik kuat dan ketakutan.

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Sakura, dengan refleks pria blondie itu mendekapnya ke dalam pelukkannya. Ia mencoba menenangkan Sakura namun, gadis itu masih bergetar dalam pelukkannya.

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu."

Sekali lagi bunyi guruh menggelegar. Sakura semakin mempererat cengkraman tangannya di baju Naruto.

"Dia.. dia datang di mimpiku." Ujarnya ketakutan. "Dia memintaku datang hari itu."

"Tenang Sakura, itu hanya mimpi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku." Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Dia ada tadi." Sakura menangis terisak tak tertahankan.

"Sssstt… dia sudah tenang di sana."

Linangan air mata Sakura sudah merembet jalan terus menelusuri pipinya. Sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi dan di tarik kembali.

"Sakura, aku di sini tenang saja." Setelah Sakura sudah baikkan Naruto melepas pelukkannya. Ia mengusap kembali kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau janji akan menemaniku?"

"Tentu."

Setelah itu Sakura kembali berbaring di sana. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar itu. Dan dia pun mengusap air matanya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini? Kau kemana saja Sakura?"

"Aku, aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau kau belum bisa bercerita, tidak masalah."

Dan tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali lagi terpejam dan terlelap, bersama Naruto yang juga di sana.

.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu keadaan Sakura menjadi lebih baik. Pikirannya lebih segar dan otaknya mulai tenang. Tentu saja dengan ada Naruto di sampingnya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Konohamaru berulang tahun. Dan hari ini adalah hari genap tiga bulan ia wafat.

Setelah pesta kelulusan sekolah Sakura menjadi lebih ceria. Dia sudah memutusakan akan berkulyah di Universitas tempat Naruto juga.

Hari ini dia menghadap kepala sekolah yang sangat akrab dengannya, yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Penggali Kuburan'.

Bapak kepala sekolah tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sakura, "Sakura pidatomu sangat bagus tadi."

"Semua itu sudah aku siapkan dari awal pak, terimakasih." Balas Sakura.

"Dan nilai kelulusanmu paling sempurna dari semuanya, selamat ya."

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia pamit kepada orang yang sangat ia sayangi di sekolah dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

Teman-temannya pun mulai membaik lagi dengannya. Mereka merasa bersedih karena telah menyalahkan Sakura saat itu. Setiap mereka mengingat kejadian kemarin saat mengerjai Sakura sangat tidak wajar. Mereka menyembunyikan tas Sakura dan membuat Sakura harus masuk rumah sakit. Yah, semua itu karena salah mereka. Mereka mengurung Sakura di gudang sekolah yang sepi setelah pulang sekolah. Sampai akhirnya penjaga gudang membuka gudang pas keesokkan harinya. Ia melihat Sakura sudah tergeletak lemah di lantai kotor itu dengan badan gemetar. Dan Sakura langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Maaf ya Saku." Ujar Ino dengan muka tidak enak. Kelakuannya kemarin sangat salah. Ia menjauhi Sakura pada saat ia terpuruk. Dan untungnya gadis itu menyadarinya sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, semuanya baik-baik saja." Ujar Sakura mantap.

"Kita jalan saja pulang ini bagaimana?"

"Ehm, tapi aku sudah ada janji hari ini, maaf ya lain kali saja."

"Dengan Naruto ya?" pertanyaan Ino sukses menancap ke ulu hati Sakura.

"Terserah deh, jaa." Setelah itu Sakura meleset pergi ke luar pagar sekolah. Semua murid berbondong-bondong keluar juga.

Sakura menoleh kanan-kiri mencari sosok yang akan ditemuinya. Sudah lama ia mencari namun tak ada juga. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok yag sangat dikenalnya berdiri tegak diseberang jalan. Langsung saja Sakura datang dan menghampirinya.

"Jadi kan?" tanyanya dengan Naruto yang masih menutup kepala dengan helm motornya.

"Tentu saja."

Sakura lengsung melompat ke atas boncengan motor Naruto. Sebelum itu dia menggunakan helm pelindung kepala. Dan motor pun mulai melaju di antara keributan anak murid alias teman Sakura.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini Sakura tersenyum lebar. Kali ini bukan pandangan nanar lagi yang ia lontarkan kepada makam di hadapannya. Makam yang dimana Konohamaru sudah tidur di sana selamanya.

Di sampingnya Naruto berdiri tenang dan ia tersenyum pula. Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwa adiknya sangat mencintai Sakura. Mungkin lebih dari dirinya.

"Dia anak yang baik, semoga dia bahagia di sana."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar tutur doa dari mulut Sakura, "Kau masih mencintainya ya?" tanya Naruto masih memandang gundukkan tanah di depannya.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah, mungkin aku menyayanginya seperti kau menyayanginya."

"Sakura." Panggilan Naruto membuat Sakura menghadap dirinya, "Waktu itu aku pernah bilang kan Konohamaru akan melamarmu?"

Sakura hanya menaikkan alis sebelahnya bingung.

Naruto merogah kantong celana dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana, "Dan ini adalah cincin yang sudah ia siapkan kemarin buatmu."

Sakura memandang kearah cicin tersebut sambil tersenyum pahit, "Cincin yang cantik."

Cincin mas putih yang ada batu perhiasan berlambang S di sana. Yang tepatri nama Sakura.

"Dan ini akan ku berikan untukmu, kau mau menerimanya?"

"Eh?"

"Cincin ini memang dari Konohamaru, tapi kali ini aku yang akan memberikannya kepadamu."

"Naruto."

"Aku akan berjanji akan menjagamu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto dengan erat, "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu di sampingku." Ujar Sakura dalam pelukkan Naruto.

"Yah, aku berjanji, di depan Konohamaru." Jawab Naruto mantap dan tegas.

"Hm."

Saat itu Sakura baru menyadari. Bahwa semua yang berjalan di belakangnya itu hanya sebuah jalan yang berbatu. Ia akan melangkah menyusuri tanah mulus yang lurus untuk ke depannya.

Dan saat itu pula Sakura baru menyadari arti dari cinta. Cinta yang dilandasi dengan kebutaan dan kemarahan Konohamaru. Serta cinta yang dirasakannya yang hadir di tengah-tengah oleh Naruto. Walaupun begitu masih belum terlambat juga untuk Sakura dan Naruto kan? Pelajaran baru buat mereka. Kehidupan selalu penuh ironi. Mungkin Ironi itu sekarang hanya berlaku bagi Konohamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf saya malah mempost fik baru dan sama abalnya dengan punya saya yang lain XD *bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Ini sebagai ucapan maaf dari saya karana saya akan mendelete fik Gokkun!**

**Sekali lagi gomen~**

**Bukan karena di flame atau apa. Saya cuma enggak mau nyampah di sini aja, berjuta terimakasih bagi yang mau membaca Gokkun! Kalian bisa liat endingnya di komik aslinya *bletak.**

**Lalu soal ending AMOF, maaf kalo ngegantung dan sekarang sudah saya delete juga endingnya. Mungkin akan saya kerjakan lagi dengan baik dilain waktu.**

**Terima kasih atas pengertiannya.**

**Sekali lagi saya tegaskan kalau yang gak suka NS jangan ngeflame di sini. Kalian bisa SMS saya atau NELPON saya langsung. Nomor saya ada dipropil kok. Saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.**

**-Thaks for all-**

**Silahkan memberi pendapat pada fik ini.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^^v**

**SELAMAT IDUL ADHA bagi yang menjalankannya.**

**Mohon maaf lahir batin ya ^^v**


End file.
